


I need more than kissing!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: Just a little one shot!Harvey and Penny have been dating for some time but haven't got past first base.





	I need more than kissing!

**I need more than kissing!**

**Harvey**

He leaned in towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers. When she didn’t respond he remained still, frozen to the spot. He was unsure whether he had read the signals wrong; whether he’d ruined a wonderful afternoon but then she kissed him back. He released the breath he’d been holding and moved his mouth against her delicate sweet strawberry lip balm flavoured lips. He didn’t want to frighten her off; so he resisted the urge to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted wonderful and she smelled amazing; her sweet shampoo filled his nostrils. They were in his clinic saying their goodbyes; she had things to do back at her mother’s trailer and he had offered to walk her home. He wanted to carry her back up to his apartment, lay her on his bed and see what lay beneath those clothes.

They had spent the afternoon watching TV in his apartment; soap operas that he didn’t much care for but he knew she loved them. It was their Sunday routine; they ate a late lunch together and sat snuggled on the sofa. Harvey loved holding her; studying her facial expression as she watched her favourite TV show. He had, more than once, looked across at his bed in the far corner and wondered if she’d ever share it with him. Whilst she was deep in concentration, watching some silliness on the TV he noticed her skirt had risen up revealing the soft smooth skin on her inner thighs. He uttered a low whine and bit his lip to stop himself making further whimpers. He moved his hand slowly, carefully brushing it across her lap in an attempt to touch her leg with his fingertips. He thought it might be the moment he finally got to take her to bed... if he reached down and walked his fingers up to her panties, but she noticed and pulled her skirt down. She batted his hand away and gave him a scornful glance. She looked just like her mother which quickly softened his arousal. 

Leaning back against the reception desk he moved his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks. She moved her body closer to him and the kiss intensified. He moved his mouth to her jaw and then her neck, sucking at her porcelain skin; enjoying being so close to her. His hands moved to her backside. He got carried away and pressed in to her, and realised too late that his erection was pushing against his chinos. She could obviously feel it; the horrified look on her face told him so.

She broke the kiss, and pulled away from his hold. Her cheeks were flustered and she couldn’t make eye contact with him. He reached for her petite hand, with the neatly trimmed nails, but she pulled her arm back.

’I’m s... sorry,’ he felt his cheeks getting warm. He was pink from both embarrassment and from arousal.

’I’ve got to... to... to get home. Mother will be waiting for me. I’ll walk alone.’ She still couldn’t give him eye contact.

He stepped forward and reached for her hair, he loved the smell of her shampoo and the soft feel of her locks. ‘Please... I didn’t mean to frighten you.’ He smoothed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. ‘You know how I feel about you – and sometimes I just want you so badly.’

’Mother wouldn’t like it,’ she responded, ‘and I don’t want to upset her.’

’Okayyyy,’ he scratched the back of his neck and tried not to look annoyed. He still couldn’t understand why she needed her mother’s permission, but he never questioned her about it until now. ‘You do realise you are a grown woman and you have every right to date whoever you want?’ He couldn’t help but feel narked, he wanted her. He always wanted her, but she never wanted him.

’I know, but...’ She bit her lip.

 _Yoba, she looks so sexy when she does that!_ He felt his erection twitch in his pants and he moved in towards her again. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately; and she gasped for breath when he pulled away. ’I love you Penny. I love you so much!’

’And I love you Harvey.’

’Then let me make love to you... we’ve been seeing each other for almost two years and as much as I enjoy kissing you... I want more. I need more and I’ll go slow and...’

’I can’t... I need to go... Mother will be so mad if I’m late. Goodbye Doctor Harvey.’

_Doctor Harvey? What happened to calling me Harvey? I thought we’d got past that._

He watched her scurry like a mouse out of his clinic; the door swung shut behind her. He sighed and went over to the door to lock it. He stood still for a moment watching her hurry home. He was used to this; he knew the routine so well.

After heading upstairs to his apartment he sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his shoes. He didn’t hang around – he needed the release. He undid the zipper on his chinos and pulled his manhood out. He grasped it tightly in his large hand and tugged and grunted and tugged and grunted until with a hot stream he came. He wished that one day Penny would let him come inside her but deep down he knew he'd probably have more luck with her mother. He shuddered at the thought.


End file.
